


Summer Work and Car (Re)Building

by Kfirpanther3



Series: Imaginationland Stories [8]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Car Building, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), F/M, Gen, My Summer Car, Well theres some magic an shiet, With apologies to Toplessgun AKA Johannes Rojola, as always things can change at this point, but they dont play a big role, by magic i mean fairies, humor coming from MSC so look out for footnotes, or Russian movies like Bumer, real life names will exist as well, references to GTA things, some cultural references mostly from GTA, they either live in Flint or at Angel Pine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfirpanther3/pseuds/Kfirpanther3
Summary: While Makoto and Aigis were out of Flint for summer work, their son, Vsevolod builds their old family car. Does 19 years old count?note: companion work to A Week-Long Trip (AKA Makoto and Aigis drive a Lada).





	1. 3 Months Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, what the fuck is My Summer Car? 
> 
> It's a car building/survival game where you build a renamed Datsun 100A (called Satsuma) as a stock car or as a rally car in a rural Finland in 1995, all while dealing with stress, hunger, dirtiness and fatigue, along with a friendly store owner, lots of drunks and many more. 
> 
> I like the story behind My Summer Car so I decided to reuse most of the ideas found from it and put P3 characters and then modify them. E.g. build a car (Moskvič 2140 instead of Satsuma/Datsun 100A) from scratch, Ken Amada being a store owner (Teimo), Fuuka (Fleetari and Petteri) being a judgemental car parts and repair shop owner and also happens to be a rally organizer and races with her friend Natsuki, who's an asshole to the player character (Jani), Yukari either being Strawberry guy/Ventti dealer/Firewood guy (no idea yet); as long as they fit into the MSC plot. I might refer to the subplots of P3, eg, Fuuka being friends/racing rivals with Natsuki in the beginning of this fic, rather than being enemies in P3, or Ryoji/Pharos or maybe Peter Dreyfuss being a dead employee that Akihiro and Shinjiro talk about (MSC version is Simppa and Jokke talking about Elppa). However, they don’t have Ikutsuki/Shadows/Nyx/Igor/Elizabeth/Erebus/Theodore/Dark Hour/Thanatos/Tartarus to deal with, once again, их нет в Фанфике. At worst, some are just assholes to Vsevolod (main character of this story), but most are either friendly people or harmless drunks.
> 
> As to why some characters have Russian names, because I want to, and they live in a country resembling the Russian Empire and the Soviet Union.
> 
> P.S. I made it so people can laugh or go ask "wtf?" and for 85% realism.

Vsevolod (AKA Vsevoloduška, Seva, Vseva, Vova, Volodja, Vava, Vodja, Volja and Lodja) Makotovič Yuki was born on February 23, 19 years ago (not this current date). His parents, Makoto Rostislavovič Yuki and Aigis Takeharujevna Yuki (nee Kirijo), were going from Paleto back to Flint (their current residence) from photographing and writing about an arms fair in Paleto (in a week old Santosič 2140). While going back, she gave birth to Vsevolod, causing Makoto to go to the nearest hospital (which was 30kms away). All while _Pimp Juice_ was on the radio… something which Makoto or Aigis forgot to close.

18 years later… on a Monday, in a 500m2 lot place like Leafy Hollow, with 2x one-storey houses, some vehicles, and a shed. Several hundred meters away, there was a 400m2 cottage with logs to cut, a vegetable plot and no electricity. (1) Vsevolod woke up in his room, knowing he had to build a car (said Santosič) from scratch, but with his own choice of parts, if he wanted to. 

Wait, what the hell is the Santosič 2140? It was a copy of the Moskvič 2140, except its customers liked it more (it had a few more creature comforts) and was one of those “starter cars” that everyone either drove (as starters, like Vsevolod. They taught him how to drive when he was 13) or owned, just like his parents (they bought it a month before he was born), and Vsevolod himself being the second owner. But it was still ugly, if you’re not a fan of the car. 

He checked his surroundings and looked around. He first checked the kitchen to eat something and saw a letter posted on the refrigerator. He recognized it as his father’s handwriting. 

“Dear Vseva,  
We’re so sorry we couldn’t bring you to meet your grandparents because we’re going to be busy while we’re there, and as you told us, you’ll have university work. 

Our old car is yours now, since you need something for your daily needs. However you should have it rebuilt and inspected, because it’s old and it needs some fixing. Ask your aunt for the truck keys whenever you have errands or work, apart from the van and the tractor, and your other uncles and aunts, like Junpei and Fuuka, if you need help. If you need more money you can withdraw money from the bank at the town itself. Lastly, remember to clean up if you have a mess! If you visit the cottage, don’t forget to turn off the stove. We’ll come back in 3-4 months. 

Regards,  
Your dear parents” 

His parents were around most of the time anyway, so he was fine with it.

Apart from which it was the car where he was born, it was also his training car when he started to drive at 13, though he officially got his license (A, B, C) some months ago.  
So back to the story…

He opened the refrigerator door, but found enough food to last him a week and closed its door. He better buy more food on Wednesday. He then went to the garage and found the car. It was completely disassembled. Vseva, his parents and their friend, Junpei and his aunt, Mitsuru, pulled out every single part they can find, though they had to look to SanNet just to understand most of the car’s parts along with its original manual. Well, except the transmission, the glass, mirrors, roof compartments and the lights. Also, the car's body was a bit rusty. He better have it cleaned at Fuuka's repair shop as well.

Fortunately they were kind to have a guide for Vseva. But he might do some other changes that might have a different approach, since he didn’t like engines that needed the equivalent of Gasoline (in our world), which I’ll call Banayad. A diesel-equivalent was needed, which I’ll call Samogon. It lasts longer, but is not extremely fast. TLDR it’s just whiskey and moonshine as fuel. (2)

A lot of other modifications were needed too, like all-around disc brakes, cup holders on each door side and on the area where the gearbox is, a laptop charger plug, a tiny refrigerator and so on. He listed what he wanted, but he had to cut the others. All he wanted was the car to become a mobile office/bed, so he can go around the country and neighbouring countries without going to a hotel, thus saving him money. He should also order some car parts over the SanNet. 

He pulled out his laptop, a Chiliad, running on the Eunux OS. It was 1366x768 and could play War Thunder, World of Tanks and some other games. But the laptop’s main selling point was that it was made to last in the shittiest conditions while running on an hour worth of battery power and then hit somebody with it all while you swam with said laptop, which was the reason they bought him one as a birthday gift last February. (3)

He looked at Avito.ru and its San Andrean equivalent. Indeed there were several parts he already needed. However, he could only buy a few since he didn’t have much money, so he ordered some of them. He’ll have to pay once it comes.

Seva was going to play War Thunder when a call for firewood came. 

“Zdrastvujte. This is Vjačeslav. Can I speak to Vseva?”

“This IS Vseva.” 

“Oh, sorry! Vseva! I would like to buy firewood, a trailer load of them. You can deliver them any time!” 

“Well, sure, Vjača!”

“Thank you!” Vjačeslav left and Vseva closed the phone. Suddenly his mobile phone rang. It was a text message from his mother, asking how was he.

"Well, I'm fine. I've been buying some parts and I'll be cutting some wood for our neighbor Vjačeslav. I'll read the guide later or tomorrow."

"Ah, ok. We wish you the best success!" his mother replied. 

Vseva needed to cut some firewood anyway, he was too stressed finding some parts. 

He went towards his immediate neighbour, his aunt Mitsuru. Sure, she was there, but then. 

"Hi, Seva, what brings you here?" said Mitsuru, while she read Janusz Przymanowski's Four Tankmen and a Dog, translated to Russian. (4)

"I'm cutting firewood for our neighbor."

"Who? Vjačeslav or Junpei? "

"The former."

"Alright, then. You should have some kvass first." Mitsuru offered him a glass of kvass, which he drank and thanked her for it.

Vseva walked to the shed, where they collected logs so they can cut it for firewood, if they weren’t out of their house. And there was the Belarus tractor that his other neighbor, The Truth, previously borrowed and returned just after his parents left. He turned on the tractor, attached a trailer to it, and parked it behind the shed. For 3 hours, he cut up small logs into two pieces and threw them to the nearby trailer. He also planted some seeds at a nearby place where they recently cut trees, so they can grow at a later date. They were given 400 square meters of forested areas by the local fairy, for their cottage and so they can use its resources (e.g. wood).

And when he was finished, he realized it was getting dark, and realized he was so busy he was thirsty AND hungry. Thank the gods he had a case of beer and kvass with him, which was just a bunch of random bottles (made of glass or ceramic) filled with one of the two liquids. He should come get another case, so he can use one while the other gets cold. It’s fucking cheap, (50 rubles) complete with bottles, costing an additional 25 if you want it filled. For food he can still walk to his house and get some viands, although he can munch on uncooked cabbages and carrots. 

He went back to the house, read the guide and played War Thunder once more, playing an IS-2 against tanks with 20mm guns as the main armament, then decided to play Men of War: Assault Squad, before going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kinda like this https://irecommend.ru/sites/default/files/imagecache/copyright1/user-images/117806/MXi3adqW2nNCldUNAEtGCA.jpg but also https://my-summer-car.fandom.com/wiki/Kesselinper%C3%A4  
> 2\. Banayad is whisky, Samogon is Russian for Moonshine.  
> 3\. https://qz.com/419923/this-22-pound-made-in-russia-laptop-is-actually-pretty-useful/  
> 4\. https://media2.24aul.ru/imgs/5bea848c4e816d0001351e73/chetyre-tankista-i-sobaka-yanush-pshimanovskiy-povest-7-6034749.jpg


	2. Getting the Engine

Vsevolod woke up from a good sleep, it was 600h, just like his parents, except he went online for an hour. He wanted to see again if some other modifications can be made on his car. 

Once again, to be sure, he read some guides, researched a lot on “donor” cars, and did some sketches. Turns out most of them can be made (e.g. a different engine), although lots of work was necessary. Then again he had a lot of time. It’s June. 

He also thought of rummaging through the scrapyard, since they always had a supply of free engines and some parts he wanted. For today he’d do things: take a 200D engine that runs well on Samogon and a hydropneumatic suspension set, likely from some Citroen GS wreck/s. Also he realized certain parts will be retained, such as the wheels. 

It was now 1000h. He realized he had to go to Vjačeslav’s house. Vsevolod dressed for outside work (a blue track jacket with a small “СССР” on its left breast and its coat of arms on it + Radio Los Santos T-shirt and closed to the neck, dark grey trousers) and went out to borrow said keys. (1)

Vseva walked to the nearby shed and started the tractor. It took him 30 minutes to go to Vjaceslav’s house. 

“Good morning! The wood arrived! I’ll pay you for the entire trailer but I won’t pay the logs.” 

Vseva drank a plastic bottle of Kvass while he waited for the dump body to go down. 

“Ah, thanks for the firewood, as always!” For the entire work, Vsevolod was paid 3000 rubles. He then returned and gave the keys back to Mitsuru.

By the time it was 1100, Vseva was eating lunch (cabbages with sausages). The parts he ordered finally came, when a buzzer rang at the edge of their house’s road, where the highway to Los Santos was also located. He got a ballpen and bicycled all the way from the house. A deliveryman with a van appeared in front of their house and had the parts with him. 

“Are you Vsevolod Makotovič Yuki?”

“Yes, I am.” 

“Here are your parts.”

“Thank you!” Vsevolod paid him 1370 (total cost of parts) and the man left. All Vseva had to do was look at them, for now.

Vseva got the parts from avito.ru, consisting of a car audio (from a Russian company called “Igraet”) and a ratchet set, because faster work, that’s why. Besides, the parts from avito were much cheaper anyway, but there will be times he’ll get other parts, from the nearby scrapyard, Ken’s or Fuuka’s shops. (2) 

Once again, he told Mitsuru he’ll be leaving once again. 

“You sure about that? You should bring your uncle Junpei along with you. He might help you.” she asked him as she was recording whoever borrowed the vehicles for last week, Vseva included. 

“We’ll see. He’s probably teaching physics to a bunch of kids.”

“Alright then, I understand. But do take care of yourself.” 

“Yeah. So uh, how much?” Vseva looked at the list, as he used the vehicles most of the time. 

“500.” So Vseva brought 5x100 ruble bills. 

“See you later then.” And Vsevolod waved goodbye at his aunt. 

With a car’s jack, an engine hoist (borrowed from The Truth) + its engine tilter, floor jack, ratchet and a toolkit from the old Santosič, Vseva drove the tractor and its trailer to the nearby scrap yard, because he was now going to raid some old ass-diesel cars and get their parts. 

The parts were free, but not all of them had good quality, like old ass disc brakes. Now that he was there, he sought certain cars. A Citroen GS (for its suspension) and a diesel engine from an old Mercedes 200D. Vseva visited the junkyard a lot of times because his aunt Fuuka told him to get entire scrapped vehicles or their parts for her business. (3)  
Except doing them takes a lot of work. Because Vseva, while he brought his guide and phone with him (he had a video on how to pull out suspension and an engine from a car), was still a noob. 

So he found some discarded Mercedes, nice find! He did ask about it from the owner (who was Rio Iwasaki) and the guard at the yard. He checked said engine (some Imaginationland equivalent of the OM615.940) and it was in really good condition (can’t say about the rest), and it can be taken, except the fluids. 

But on the other hand, poor Merc, Vseva thought, because the rest of the car was wrecked. It was one of those cars destroyed in a TV-series that fetishized car crashes and explosions, and was left to wither in a scrapyard, a month before. (4)

So he started by putting some chocks at the rear, raised the front with a jack and removing the hood with a wrench. He first put up two buckets so he can drain out the motor oil and the coolant.

Using some wrenches, he took out the fuel lines and the battery. He took some care with the fuel lines as it was samogon (being fuel injected and all), so even before that, he checked the fuel, which there was none. Now that there was no fuel, he pulled out the fuel lines, such as hoses and pipes. 

Following that, he pulled out the a/c lines (he did ask if it had any a/c, well, it was removed), washer fluid lines, and wires. Lastly, the radiator, the a/c condenser and the header pipe and its manifold were removed. 

However, there was one mistake that he did, and that was he used the wrong wrench to remove the washer fluid lines. 

“Godsdamnit, this is a fucking pain in the ass!” He wasn’t stupid, he was just irritated that he used the wrong wrench. 

However, with the correct wrenches and ratchets, he then removed the air intake, ductwork, the battery and its box, the washer solvent’s bottle, starter and alternator as well.  
Now that he pulled out almost everything away from the engine, he checked his phone again. He looked at it again and realized a few more things had to be done. And it was 1524h. 

“Godsdamn, I’m so fucking slow!” he cursed as he hoisted down the chains and the hooks of the hoist upon the engine block. He also realized he was thirsty. Good thing he brought the beer and kvass case again, though they aren’t cold anyway. He drank some kvass and ate some cabbage leaves that he got from their garden plot. 

He also took the clutch and the wires in case he needed them. Some might fit, some might not. We’ll see, he thought. Now that he got the parts he needed, he planned to do some work on the car. It was 1703h and he planned to work with the suspension some other time.

Coming back home, he looked at the car. He didn’t looked at it yesterday or this morning because he was too busy working off to get some money. 

He checked the body of the car. It had some rust at the fins, and some of the doors had light rust. Better clean it now. He went back to get a 1.5L bottle of Bajkal (the SA version), which was the same old Bajkal drink except it was as acidic as Coke. He didn’t drink it because they had kvass and Tarhun anyway. If there was rust anyway, he’d probably put some pieces of metal (from the junkyard) and weld it over. 

While inspecting the car’s body and the engine, Mitsuru walked and greeted him. 

“How’s the engine raid?” She asked.

“Well, I got the Samogon one.” He answered. 

“Nice!” Mitsuru congratulated him, patting him on the back.

“I’ll tell Fuuka to come and test the engine.” She then texted Fuuka, who was more than happy to see Vova testing an engine. 

An hour later, Fuuka came with a Samogon engine tester. 

“Hello there! Looks like Kotinka and Aiguška’s boy got his first engine! You want to be a gear head?” said Fuuka while greeting him. 

“Does going around the country while using the car as some small ass house makes me a gear head?” Vseva answered.

“No. But you might be if you like toying with car parts.” Fuuka replied.

“Yeah, he’s building his car so he can go around without the need to sleep at someone’s place and become some office at the same time.” Mitsuru replied.

“You mean, we.” Vsevolod corrected her. 

“Alright, but we’re just doing some bits and pieces.” Mitsuru corrected him.

“So why are you asking me for the engine?” 

“Because I want a new engine for mum and dad’s I mean my car.”

“You mean the Santosič?!

“Yeah.”

“Ah, I’m not a fan of your car, but I can fix this. Pay me later! Testing is 1000 rubles!” 

Fuuka put up some wires and a bottle of moonshine. She quickly attached wires and brought the moonshine bottle.

“Vova, hold this bottle.” Fuuka commanded Vsevolod. 

Vsevolod held the bottle as Fuuka tested the engine. Said engine came into life and Fuuka congratulated him. 

“Ah, congratulations, Vseva!” The gearhead and the vehicle renter shook Vseva’s left hand. Fuuka left with her tools. 

The Yuki and his Kirijo aunt went back and did their usual things. At least Vseva was getting onto something. Mitsuru said goodbye to him and went to do some relaxation for the evening. Vseva did something else to relax. He made some coffee with cream and read some digital copies of novels under the category of “Military-Historical Fantasy”, such as Valerij Bolšakov’s “Fellow soldiers – Save Private Krajuhin” and “Call Sign: Colorado. Our Man, Vasilij Stalin”. The plot was basically Russians from the future bringing in advanced technology (read: the latest) or tactics to end the Great Patriotic War to a faster end, such as surface to air missiles or exoskeletons, but in different forms. (5)

For instance, the first novel involved a detective named Marlen Isajev, who was requested by a GPW veteran to save his grandson named Mihail Krajuhin. Except Krajuhin ended up in 1944 and died. But Marlen and his friend Viktor ended up in a portal that sent them to 1941. They were conflicted? Save Krajuhin, or stay at the front to help thousands of Russian soldiers survive and reach victory? Hint: the latter, because the cover had 1941-era soldiers operating surface to air missiles. (6)

The second was just as interesting. A Su-25 pilot of Novorossija ended up during the Great Patriotic War not as some pilot but as Vasilij Stalin. He becomes the best ace, kept Polikarpov and got rid of Jakovlev, causing the I-185 to deal with Messerschmitts and Fokker planes. He also deals with Hruščev’s gang as well. The cover was funny though. It was Vasilij Stalin… having a selfie. 

Some other novels had interesting covers and plots, such as a Russian officer (from the 23rd century) with 23rd century body armour fighting Germans in Bialystok, or a Great Patriotic War soldier with an RPG-7. (7)

In other words, he loved stories that involved cheating history. After reading, he drew some sketches for “tuning” his car. Then a phone call came. Vseva ran from his room and took said call in another room.

“Allo! Good Evening! Are you Kosja or Ginja? May I please speak to Vseva to bring the septic truck so he can take the shit out, for tomorrow? I’ve told your aunt about it and she said the truck is available.” Vseva recognized it as their distant neighbour, Mamoru Hayase.

“This is Vseva. They are not here.”

“Oh! Hi, Vseva.” The man answered as Seva drank some cold kvass from the refrigerator. 

“I’ll be coming there tomorrow.” 

“Oh I understand. Thank you and goodbye.”

“Welcome.” And Seva closed the telephone. 

Then came other calls, all in the space of 10 minutes. 

First came into the line was their neighbour, Bunkichi and Mitsuko. Bunkichi called, because Mitsuko was drunk, although Bunkichi was also drunk. Then his other neighbors, Kazushi, the French Sanandreophile Andre, and Chihiro called him. 

“Welp, so much work tomorrow.” He said to himself.

But anyways, he was too tired, so he shut his Chiliad off and went to sleep. He had sewage jobs and suspension-taking to do. He’d also have to modify his engine if it doesn’t fire a lot. Well he will get a turbocharger as well, because that’s what he immediately thought of as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GN: So, I'm not really a gearhead nor do I have complete knowledge of other car parts, so I’m not sure with if the parts were enough so please tell me if the parts removed were correct or not. 
> 
> 1\. https://lutchshop.ru/catalog/sssr_2/tolstovka_sssr_sinyaya/ and https://www.teepublic.com/t-shirt/1177393-radio-los-santos  
> 2\. Not a real company but I like the idea behind Nagra.  
> 3\. Originally, I thought of rewriting it so Vseva puts up torsion bars at the rear instead of leaf springs and kept the old double wishbone OR, SA 2140 gets torsion bars instead of leaf spring. But then came http://citroen-ds-id.com/ds/Landrover_with_Cit_Suspension.html?fbclid=IwAR0Q0STMSf-qCgmkssgdQTIcoiiOHlbfL0uQHTKko7hp2pACufAFZqSOXoA  
> 4\. The real thing https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alarm_f%C3%BCr_Cobra_11_%E2%80%93_Die_Autobahnpolizei  
> 5\. Here are the actual novels though: all under https://litbooks.org/tag/voenno-istoricheskaya-fantastika/  
> 6\. Ibid  
> 7\. Ibid


	3. Sewage work

Once again, Vseva did his usual morning activity. Eat, then drink some kvass, check some emails (nothing but spam). Now that his other neighbours called him, he could go drive around Angel Pine and take somebody else’s sewage. 

Alternating from his previous costume, he donned a green tracksuit, with different clothes as well. 

As he prepared for work, he met Mitsuru talking with a customer about reserving the truck for next week, who then left afterward.

“Oh hi, aunt. What are you two talking about?”

“Well, he wants to borrow the truck next week. For now, you can drive it to get the shit out.”

“Yeah, I’ll be taking out some sewage.”

“Ah, I see. After using it, make sure you bring it back. Also you have to push harder with the gears and the brakes. We must have this thing repaired at Fuuka’s place or sell it if it dies out.” Mitsuru gave him the keys from the pocket of her trousers. 

“Thank you, aunt!” 

“Take care!” 

It was a Jelcz 325 for sewage operations, colored grey, has a sleeper on its back. Written on its side was “АССенизатор” than a “Ассенизатор“. His father suggested it once but only as some joke, not for an actual name, but Mitsuru thought otherwise. This joke of Makoto’s was known by most San Andreans, since they were also known to be good at speaking Common/English or their own dialect of English, which was mostly based on AAVE and 2/3s Russian vocabulary, with 1/3 of it being AAVE vocabulary. 

And it was a pain in the ass it was, to drive. 

Seva checked if the gears started from neutral (it was), put the key, waited for a while and launched the truck. After putting down the parking brake and his left foot on the brake, he then put the gear to the first and off he went. 

“O, Kurwa!” ranted a struggling Vsevolod (who only knew Polish from reading some Polish profanity phrasebook which he got out of curiosity) as he pushed another gear.  
What didn’t help Seva was that the radio had the remix of Masina Vremeni’s Povorot, as Makarevič and his band repeated some words rather than being close to their own work. 

“Goddamnit, Makarevič, you don’t deserve this! This is pussy!” However, Seva was less pissed when this time, it was Grace Jones’ _I’ve Never Seen That Face Before_. He did sing it, in poorly-accented English/Common. 

“Strange, he shadows me back home, Footsteps echo on the stones,”

"Rainy nights, on Hustling [Hausmann] Boulevards [Boulevard], Parisian music, drifting from the bars,” then came the French lyrics which Seva couldn’t understand.  
But then, some other songs came along. Ah, East Coast hiphop. Something he and his parents hated from an artistic point of view, and the fact East Coast hiphop did shit on West Coast hiphop. Though like Makoto and Aigis, he loved 80s East Coast hiphop, but not the rest. He did like Biggie Smalls though.

Vsevolod could not do anything but turn to other channels, but they had nothing worth as well, not even the education shows were interest of him (it was about the Midwest scene). So he had no choice but to scream a curse or two, like “devil, take it!” and “full pussy”.

So he finally came to the house and saw Mamoru with his Russian wife. He also saw the sewage hole. He drove for a few meters, reversed it to the right so the truck’s rear can face the hole’s lid.

“Zdrastje!” Mamoru greeted Vsevolod. 

Vsevolod pulled out the hose, attached it to the truck’s pumping device. He then took a yellow vest. He then breathed deeply and turned on the hydraulic pump. Which caused him terrible results.

“Oh, full pussy! Godsdamn I can’t stand the smell! Gods, help me!” he cried out and coughed as he heard the sound of the pump sucking on the sewage hole’s content, causing him to want to vomit. It wasn’t the sound that destroyed him, but the smell. He dropped down from the truck (thank god it was soft ground) and crawled away from the Jelcz. 

Was he overreacting? Unfortunately, not. I mean, it’s a mass of human waste. Sure, driving around it and earning thousands was fun, but sewage taking wasn’t fun. Perhaps Mitsuru/his parents/some other dude or dudette was so used to driving the truck and doing sewage work that her nose was desensitized though she did tell him to get a gas mask from her house. 

He just forgot to bring the gas mask. He quickly crawled and whipped out his phone, playing 3d weapons disassembly, a game involving the disassembly of real life weapons.  
When it passed for 5 minutes and saw that the sewage was finally sucked in, he saw Mamoru waving at him. 

"Thank you very much! I hope I pay you enough for this." Mamoru thanked him and gave him a good pay, 1200 rubles. Sure, Vseva was happy, but he was way happier finally getting away from one sewage hole. 

But it doesn’t change the fact he had more sewage holes to deal with. So he drove again and visited his customers.

Second were the old couple, Bunkichi and Mitsuko. It was Mitsuko who called, except she was also drinking. They were drunk whenever one of them called. He covered his nose and mouth with his left hand before allowing the truck to take the sewage. 

“We’re happy with your work, here’s the money.” Bunkichi gave him the money, when the sewage taking was over.

Third was Chihiro Fushimi, a resident of the town. She didn’t really like being bothered. However, her sewage would be connected directly to Chidori’s sewage-power plant a month from now. It was basically a sewage plant that also works as a power plant. 

“Just take the money and I hope we can continue with our lives.” Chihiro paid Vsevolod as she told this to him. 

The fourth was Kazushi Miyamoto, AKA the local PE teacher. Although he had a nice attitude towards everybody, he did requested the sewage be taken immediately. Same old procedure, except Vseva took a handkerchief and covered his mouth with it.

“Thanks, Vseva! You deserve this!” said Kazushi as he gave him the same amount.  
Fifth and the last was the Frenchman, Andre. Vseva sang some 80s French song aloud while pulling out a hose. (1)

“Dima puga ty mabadony  
Že le kja sonz adhras kond ty myles  
Me že te pardony  
Pu an py de tondhres on syna de tva!” 

“Ugh, your French is terrible!” Andre laughingly attacked him, more of banter than actual insult. Vseva didn’t bother studying French anyway, but they were good friends. Vseva taught him Russian, Andre showed him French action movies, like that of Jean Paul Belmondo. 

Let’s have a background story. 

He was a Frenchman who was just a San Andreophile, going to Angel Pine as he was told by an acquaintance of his at the French Embassy in Los Santos, Hidetoshi Odagiri, that they needed another language teacher. Andre did teach French before, so maybe he try it with San Andreans. 

But he first tried dressing in gangsta costume + bling in Shinjiro’s (friend of said Odagiri) house, since the latter was a bit competent at French and helped him understand Russian. It was a celebratory party, because Shinjiro successfully defended his Kandidat Nauk thesis on the rebuilding of Minsk and the rebuilding of the city of Zanarkand, in Terabithia.

Shinjiro invited all his homeboys and homegirls: Makoto and Aigis (you never, ever see them separately), Vsevolod, Junpei and Chidori, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Akihiko and Ken, Shinjiro’s teacher Mr. Ono and of course Andre.

Andre showed off while everybody drank vodka and played video games or card games. 

“Shinjiro, here it is!” Ken announced, bringing four bottles, current bottle being first. Everybody except Shinjiro clapped, because he poured a drink for everybody and drank a shot first. The food in front of them was salo (pork fat) and rye bread. 

“Thanks for helping me, guys!” Shinjiro announced while he held the glass. He dedicated his first toast to his guests, then threw it to the ground. Afterwards he went back to his kitchen and got another. 

“Na zdorovje!” and then they all drank. After that, Shinjiro ate and drank and gave the bottle to Ken. “Ken, it’s your turn to drink”, and Ken did the same thing as followed. Then came other people, and they were drinking on the second bottle.

“Aight!” Makoto took a shot of vodka and ate, then poured for Aigis. “Aigis, it’s your turn!” 

“Aight, then!” Aigis took said shot and ate as well. 

Mitsuru didn’t drink because she was the assigned driver for them to go home (Shinjiro lived at the other end of Angel Pine), and she was uninterested drinking at that party (not in the mood). Vsevolod was watching something on his phone, drinking beer.

“Vovočka,” his mother called, “It’s your time to drink!” 

“Wait, mum!” Vseva did the same thing his parents did as he locked his phone. Drink then eat. 

While they drank, some other people did different things, like Junpei and Fuuka playing chess, while drunk.

“Uhh, your leftmost T-34’s being eaten by Fuuka’s Pz 4!” Chidori wrongly coached Junpei, actually referring to the horse when said T-34 was the rook. It didn’t really help that the horse wasn’t a T-34, but a T-55. The Pz 4? An M48A5 tank. 

“It’s not a T-34, you, youuuu… idiot!” Fuuka fumed. Good thing Junpei or Chidori didn’t mind.

“Says the idiot who lost to Junpei!” Chidori fired in return. Junpei just laughed. 

Akihiko told a story about adventuring in Armenia, Nagorno-Karabah and Iran to Shinjiro and Ken. The San Andrean government hired him to become an interpreter for their diplomatic mission to Nagorno Karabah, then gave him a free two days vacation to Iran for that work. Primarily he worked as a policeman who can defuse and negotiate. 

“So did you talk to the locals?” Ken asked. 

“Yeah, in Armenian. They understand Russian though.” Sanada answered.

“So, how was it?” Shinjiro asked, drinking vodka once more. 

“It’s good, actually. Although you should be careful of the landmines there." And on he went on, talking about his adventures in Iran afterward.

So when Andre appeared, it had different reactions. By the time he presented himself, they were drunk.

“Stop assuming everybody’s looks like a gangsta.” Said a teacher named Mitrofan Ono, son of Vissarion Ono, their high school teacher. He was known for wearing a Budenovka cap or a Bogatyr’s helmet. 

“Don’t mind Ono, he likes the early Red Army period. For your appearance, its right for this setting, and you got things right, for a starter. We don’t have Cadillacs with shiny rims that go up and down, though. But we do have the Battle Classic Ladas.” Commented a supportive Shinjiro, also drunk. (2)

Makoto, his back lying on the chair (where the ass should be), raised his head and looked at Andre, drunk: “We look more like Russians than gangstas, though Aigis and I don’t really mind how you dress.” He was dressed like Pjotr Glebov in Muziki. After that, he went back to lying his back on the chair. (3)

Makoto’s wife, Aigis, dressed similarly to uncle Mitja in Love and Pigeons, also in the same situation as her husband, “Expanding on Koka’s point, I don’t really give a shit about what you dress, but if I look at it from aesthetics, it’s simple. Not great, not terrible.” Like her husband, she also had her head on the rear. (4)

Only Chidori was supportive, “Just look at how Eazy-E dressed. He was a very impeccable man, though I don’t like Jheri curls, if you read, it’s a pain in the ass if it gets into your seats! I dress like him and Ice Cube sometimes. Add more bling! And get a Compton cap too.” Mind you, the Chidori we all know still had the same hairstyle in her canon version, but like I said, had the fashion of Dre or Eazy E. 

Her husband, Junpei was against it, because he thought Andre shat on Eazy-E. “Are you mocking Eazy E?” It also didn’t help everybody in the house loved NWA.  
“He didn’t!” Makoto answered, who kept drinking a shot once in a while, like his wife. 

The others just did a thumbs up, because they were too interested listening to Akihiko's adventures.

Now back to reality

So Vseva took a breath and activated the pump again. He then ran away for a while to catch breath. Then he breathed again. 

Seva checked his phone again because he was taking a 10 minute break. He answered to his father (though it was his mother who wrote to him) that he got a Samogon engine and his aunts Mitsuru and Fuuka helped him build it, and he was doing the sewage work. 

A reply came, wishing him the best and telling him to use a gas mask. Thanks, he said. Except he didn’t mention that he didn’t bring a gas mask. Shit happens. 

Now that it was over, Andre paid him and off Vsevolod went to the sewage-power plant, operated by none other than Junpei’s wife, Chidori. 

“What’s poppin, Vsevolod? How are your parents?” Chidori greeted Vsevolod, while she was dressed like a cross between Snoop Dogg and Eazy-E. She had a cap with the words: “Гвардейский Ракетный Крейсер – Москва” (5)

“They’re out of Flint. And you?”

“Ah, I was reading about the G-Unit and their dispute with Ja Rule!” 

“I see. Well, I’m not a fan of East Coast hiphop, but I do read about them sometimes.” 

“Shinjiro mentioned how Biggie Smalls hated Tupac.” 

“How’s Zinovij, by the way? How about uncle?” Zinovij was Junpei and Chidori’s son, who like their fathers before them, were also best friends, though it was simply because Zinovij looked to Vsevolod as his older brother figure. 

“He's good. His birthday's next month. Your uncle Junpei's good too.”

"Yeah, I'll visit him."

“So, go ahead, reverse the truck through the doors, and then, let the shit flow!”

“Get the gas mask as well!” Chidori added, as Vsevolod opened the truck's pump to let the shit flow. After that, he paid the fee for the plant.

“Sucking sewage irritates your smell. We, I mean, I, your uncle Junpei and your parents drove that thing a lot. Nice truck, but sucking the sewage is a pain in the ass. That’s why I became a professional driver as well, like your uncle and your parents. I love driving it!” Then again, some of its residents (read: most people I mentioned) were multi-talented and multi-professional individuals.

“Yeah, pretty much. I actually forgot wearing my mask.” 

“Ah, that sucks. Have some beers before you go!”

So after drinking for a while and pissing after (thank gods it was a light beer), Vseva returned the truck to Mitsuru, ate lunch, and got her Gazel van to get to the old Citroen. 

He didn’t have to get an entire engine and a bunch of other tools, like the hoist. He wanted hydropneumatic suspension (Fuuka loved calling it “French suspension”) over conventional, leaf, air or torsion suspension. He didn’t want his ass bouncing over some shitty potholes (the rest of rural Flint and Angel Pine had those), or anyone’s who gets to sit in his car. One time, when he and his parents went to Zanarkand, Terabithia for an arms expo, they bounced while driving through the region’s roads, which were known for their potholes outside of the city. It didn’t hurt them but it did annoy them psychologically. 

But anyway…

The scrapyard’s guard knew what he wanted and lead him to an entire suspension of a GS. 

“Well, the body was removed, so, yeah.”

“Ah, thanks.” Vseva gave him 500 rubles. 

“Welcome.”

“What happened though?” 

“Well, they took the metal away for melting. Body's rusted.” 

“But left everything else?”

“Pretty much so.”

So Vseva went home with said suspension and planned to put it on the 2140’s frame. Tomorrow, or some other day he’d get rid of the wishbones and shock absorbers, then place the system at the right positions. It was actually afternoon, but he was too lazy to work (it was tiring, after all), so he played an old game that he liked, _Workers and Resources: Soviet Republic_. He better update the cities now that he was building a car factory and another road to the Soviet side’s border. (6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the chapter is what you do in My Summer Car when you do the sewage work. 
> 
> 1\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5mdB1fyYIo Basically this song except he sang it poorly.  
> 2\. https://www.rbth.com/lifestyle/330611-youth-lada-car-battle-classic-movement-russia  
> 3\. http://www.obnovi.com/uploads/posts/2010-01/1264605331_i4ad86c70ef614.jpg the man with the button-down shirt.  
> 4\. https://news.liga.net/images/general/2019/02/08/thumbnail-tw-20190208085651-2475.jpg  
> 5\. http://www.sovietarmystuff.com/Product_244_Russian_Baseball_Cap_Trucker_Hat_ROCKET_CRUISER_MOSKVA_MOSCOW.html  
> 6\. It's a game where you build a country on Soviet patterns.


	4. Buying from Ken. Also, some assembly of things.

With nothing to look at but the gearbox, Vseva knew it was time to buy food. There were still supplies as of yesterday, but would be empty if he didn’t buy on Friday.  
He ate canned food for breakfast (mmm Tušonka) and some rice, and donned a kitel, except without the shoulder boards, and office trousers. (1)

With a canvas bag, (and not planning to drive anyway) Vsevolod walked to the nearest bus stop and waited for one, going to the centre of Angel Pine. But first, a countersteering grey Lada Niva and its driver, Akihiko’s wife, announced her arrival by drifting and jumping in the air. Said Niva landed and stopped a few meters from him. 

“Godsdamnit, aunt! This isn’t group B!” Vseva, irritated at what happened. 

Its driver, Makoto’s cousin from the Arisato family, Hamuko appeared with a shocked face when she looked from behind. 

“Holy shit!” she declared. “Godsdamn!” 

“What are you doing?!” Vseva shouted.

“I drove over a pile of dirt, that’s why. Sorry!” Then she left. 

A few minutes later, the bus (a PAZ-672) finally came. He should just watch the TV attached onto the bus roof while going to the town. The program for today was about the Comptonians of Rodiongrad, who differed from most inhabitants of Compton by their language, which was a mix of AAVE and Russian. And even then, their pronunciation of most Russian words had become different. For instance “Ponjatno” becomes “Panjatna” “čto” or “ničego”, or “Ja/ty/on/ona/my/vy/oni Finna” instead of the usual “Ja budu, ty budeš, on/ona/ono budet, my budem, vy budete, oni budut.” (2)

But anyways.

“Ah, Vova, what are you doing?” The bus driver named Saori Hasegawa asked. 

“I’m going to Angel Pine to buy food at Ken’s.”

“And how are your parents?” 

“They went back to the town. Have you been to Rodiongrad?”

“Yeah, but never saw these people.” Saori finished, referring to the Comptonians.

When it ended, halfway to Angel Pine, he whipped out his phone and read “A Homeboy in the Battlefield”, which was a novelization of a CJD Compact game (same title) that his father and mother loved playing. He planned to buy a CJD Compact (since he did have enough money) but wasn’t interested because he was saving the money for some rainy ass day, even if his town/oblast/governorate/country’s government or his parents gave him a safety net. 

30 minutes later, and he came to Angel Pine’s center. Apart from certain shops and other buildings (like a small hospital), the town had numerous wooden houses, usually one storey with an attic, coloured with white windows. 

Seva walked for a few meters, and there is Ken’s shop. Well, there were shops, e.g. for furniture, guns (if you wanted better guns you better go to his parents), your hair, but for day-to-day groceries and food, only Ken Amada offered it. The building was made out of prefabricated concrete. It had two stories (the upper room was Ken’s house), while the first floor was a small grocery store and a bar. 

“Welcome to the store of Koroma… Oh, it’s just you.” 

“Oh, hey, Uncle Ken.” 

Vsevolod walked and observed the grocery store’s aisles. There was beer, kvass, wine, milk, bread and other foodstuffs, like canned food, noodles and pelmeni. On another bunch of aisles, vehicle fluids, motor oil, coolant, batteries, oil filters, spark plugs and alternator belts, some of these things which were needed for the engine. He bought only the alternator belt and coolant first because he can’t waste all of his money for it. He didn’t even want to withdraw from the bank because it was their money and he was a lazy fuck (it’s too distant for him as well). 

After that, he visited each shelf, filled the bottles with kvass and beer, then got bread, milk, canned food and noodles and one 2L bottle of Terabitská Kofola (because rust cleaning) into the bag. Then he went to the counter (where Ken was) and gave Ken the payment. 

“How are your parents?”

Vsevolod took a breath. “Well, my parents are going to Lesnogvardejskoe. They’ll be working at nearby Rajderovsk for the Civilian Arms Expo and they’re meeting grandma and grandpa again.”

“And how do you feel about this?” 

“Well, to be honest, I’m excited, because I’m building a car with my uncles and aunts and probably do some shit on my own. Although my parents actually wanted to bring me to meet my grandparents, but I’m going around for college. I mean, I like guns, but you know, I have to build a car so I can go on my own to longer distances.”

“What car, the Lada?”

“No, the Santosič. I’m rebuilding it with some help. They’re using the Lada.” 

“Why so?”

“So I can go around while working.”

“Oh, yeah. You’re planning to become a sociologist.” 

“No, not because of that, I just want to save money so I can use them on a really rainy day and I’m going to study at the nearby University of San Fierro, drive other people around when need be. Also, how’s Floyd?”

“You mean the guy who has a strange accent and doesn’t use profanity?”

“Yeah.” 

“Well, he can operate the store on his own, but he still has to work with me at the bar, but I can leave at 1000. If it weren’t for your parents, he’d be sent to jail for supposedly killing his girlfriend out of passion or end somewhere else.”

“Seems he likes the town.”

“He does. He likes it so much, he doesn’t want to live in the city anymore.” 

After Debra nearly killed Floyd (but Trevor killed Debra), Trevor realized Floyd was shocked and realized Floyd was at his end. While they were in Los Santos (Trevor, Makoto and Aigis) he requested Makoto and Aigis (as friends) to drive Floyd back to Angel Pine and assimilate him into the town. For that, he paid them a really hefty price, 250,000 rubles, even if they never asked him for the price, just so they can shut up, though they did reprimand him. 

“Do you know what happened to him?”

“Yeah, poor guy found out his girlfriend betrayed him. What was worse was that Trevor hurt the man a lot, before that ever happened. Do you know how your parents’ boss drives around?” 

“Yeah I know how he drives around, with some teddy bear he fucked. Calls him Mr. Raspberry Jam.” Vsevolod laughed at his own statement. 

“Exactly. But for all his dickishness he never even hurt you, your parents or anyone here.”

“That’s because he respects them, and to a certain degree, me. He just doesn’t like Wade or Floyd, or Ron for that matter. The other guys are too scared of Trevor, and yet they talk to my parents on equal terms. Dad told Trevor, go easy on them. Mum told Trevor, they might deal with him or something.”

“Well, that’s nice.” 

“Oh, hey, I’ll be leaving.” Vsevolod ended his talk with Ken. 

“Thank you, come again!” 

“Welcome!”

Vsevolod went out with his bags. It was actually 1300, and the first people who saw him and greeted him were two racers/gearheads who drove in a Wartburg 1.3 and a VAZ 2110. Those two have nothing to do but: race in those cars, organize rallies, and drink Žiguljovskoe beer. One of them tested his new engine and the other was just an asshole at Vsevolod. 

Unfortunately, said asshole quickly saw Vsevolod and was intimidated.

“Seriously, fuck me! Why can’t you fuck off already?! Fucking hell, get someone as young as you, not more older than you! And stop drinking Logger or Logger light, asshole! Ask Ken to get Baltika and Žiguljovskoe!” The Wartburg 1.3 driver screamed. Although the driver of the 1.3, named Natsuki, respected his parents and did not dick around at them or any of her peers, her behaviour changed whenever she saw Vsevolod for his romance-based choices. (3)

Then his 20-year old girlfriend greeted him. 

“Hi, Vseva!” his girlfriend walked around. “I might be coming next month because my parents are working in Los Santos for a week or two.”

“Ah, just like my parents.” He answered. The woman, who was older than him by two years, kissed him on the nose.

“So how are you and your car building?”

“Eh, still fine. I’m building the car bit by bit, with the help of uncle Junpei, aunt Fuuka and aunt Mitsuru. Yesterday, I did get a scrapyard engine. Turns out it worked well. But I still have the other parts to get, like the suspension from the same scrapyard.”

Vseva and Anisija walked for a few meters, then greeted the 2110’s driver, Fuuka. 

“At least you’re still here, Vseva. Tihon has been in his house ever since he got that computer or something.” Fuuka greeted him. “How are you, Anisija?” 

“I’m fine.”

“That’s good! Do what you must!” Fuuka bid them farewell.  
Now that he went home, he had to check some things. 

So he rechecked what was needed to be built and assembled in a certain order: the engine including its parts (its complete and good), sound (the audio, but not the subwoofer and amplifier) the gearbox (some modifications since it was a Samogon engine and because he added a fifth one so it can run faster), and a modified interior (not yet), the suspension, wiring, the dashboard, seats and the sound system. The rest were to be assembled. 

The suspended (by a bunch of metal supports and its frame) body was inside the shed, and thank goodness it didn’t need to be cleaned. Well there were some parts that needed cleaning since it had some rust. Time to get the giant-ass Kofola bottle. Vseva poured said liquid and scrubbed it with aluminium foil from his house. It took him some to clean the vehicle.  
For the gear, he replaced the 2140's transmission with a VAZ 2107 transmission, but it had a clutch from the old Mercedes which he “borrowed”. Vsevolod read some forums, YouTube and VK posts adding a new transmission. Even for a samogon engine like his, it needed to have more speed. 

The interior had to be modified to his needs. It had to fit cup holders on all four doors (and the rear seat and the rear centre console had to be fitted with another cup holder. The laptop mount was to be fitted as well, alongside a portable refrigerator, at the centre part of the rear seat. What was necessary were already bought, courtesy of Vsevolod’s money, as a result of either: tutoring for Angel Pine’s kids, driving jobs from either Mitsuru or his aunt Hamuko. 

The seats were ok, since he and his parents modified the plastic headrests by adding in cushions and adding in car neck pillows. So was the audio, but it still needed the subwoofer and amplifier, which he already ordered a week ago. 

Each of the parts were already at the shed, so he just had to walk and move around to get and install each part. 

He began installing each part set (with either ratchets or wrenches), one by one, adding in the recently bought parts such as the alternator.

Mitsuru walked by and saw him doing installing the engine on an engine hoist and the transmission, and other smaller parts, such as the steering system. Vseva was then installing the steering rack. 

“Vseva, how are you?” 

“I’m fine, but I’m installing some of the parts. I’ll also assemble some of the parts afterwards.” 

“That’s good. But if you need my help, you can call me nearby. Don’t forget to eat dinner!” 

“Aight, then.”

Now that Mitsuru mentioned dinner, he got hungry. But he was too busy to cook dinner, so what he did was to get the IRP MRE. He walked at their house again and took the MRE from their house’s small storage room. He bought it from the SanNet right from the Voentorg that had a branch at nearby Paleto. But anyway, he better eat it too, because it was one month left before expiry. He already used the last of the wet wipes. (4)

First thing he did was pull out all of its contents. He used the hexamine tablet and the folding stove and cooked the boiled buckwheat and stewed meat, which was planted meat. It was like the meat people eat except it came from endemic plants, in this world (not ours). He could eat the sausage stuffing later. (5)

After finishing the dinner part of the IRP, he then continued with the car’s subframe, and then with the wishbones and the improvised torsion bars, in place of its leaf springs. After that, he placed springs (from the original vehicle) and then the brakes, which were all-around disc brakes. Tomorrow he would have to install more parts, such as the wires and so on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. https://ww2.ru/upload/iblock/cde/aug15_230.jpg and http://rkka.ru/uniform/files/a18.htm  
> 2\. Based off real life Sankt Peterburg/Piter/Leningrad/Petrograd. Rodiongrad Russian is partially based off Saint Petersburg dialect. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moscovian_dialect  
> 3\. Yeah, it's based off another OTP from Persona-series, Akira and Sadayo or Older Woman/Younger Man trope.  
> 4\. Short for “Vojennyj Torg” – Military store. IRP (Russian MRE) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tigc82zQwRA  
> 5\. I should write about the fauna and flora of this world, but yeah, it’s basically meat coming from plants. Like, pork and beef except they come from plants.


	5. Installing more parts

“Seva, where the- Oh, there you are.” Junpei found Seva fitting hydropneumatic system and an electrical motor he got from the wreck of a Citroen GS. 

It was Thursday and it was 900h. Everybody except Junpei, Chidori (because a local by the name of Kenji Tomochika also worked there), Mitsuru, Akihiko and his wife Hamuko, were working. Shinjiro was at the University of Paleto, researching the university’s history, Fuuka was fixing the scrapyard’s ZiL-130 and Ken was at the store. Vsevolod already reinstalled the radiator and some other parts such as the fuel strainer, the clutch and brake master cylinders and some other engine-related parts. 

“Hi, uncle, I’m installing the new suspension. Why are you here?” Vseva answered. 

“Oh, you modified the suspension and added another one? Chidori and I paid you and your aunt Mitsuru a visit and we’re going to help you fix the car.” 

“Oh, hi!” Chidori added in. “So why are you adding in the suspension?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I want a smoother-ass ride and I don’t want my parents or me, shaken off even with a torsion suspension, if they’re going to ride in.” 

Vseva put up the GS’s suspension spheres alongside the 2140’s frontal and rear suspension, although he replaced the leaf springs with torsion bars that he improvised out of metal tubing and welded said tubes which he did a week before. Yes, it took him 45 minutes to do the job. 

“That’s nice. Want help? Your parents said you should call for our help. You’ve asked Fuuka before?” Junpei examined the car. 

“Yeah, she tested the engine some days ago.”

“Ah, I see. I should call Akihiko and Shinjiro then, unless they’re busy.” 

“How’s aunt Chidori then and Zinovij?” asked Vseva as he tried any possible approaches to fit in the spheres. 

“Ah, she’s good. She said you didn’t bring any gas mask. Zinovij on the other hand, wants to see your car after it’s finished.”

“Yeah, I regret it. Tell Zinovij I said “hi!” So how’s being a professor at the University of Paleto?”

“Pay’s good, students are good. Next semester I’m gonna be promoted to teach another undergraduate course, about physics. Hey, aren’t you going to San Fierro after summer?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Vseva answered as he fitted some parts. “I’m taking Sociology.” 

“Nice! Only Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ken and Shinjiro took humanities-based courses. That’s really wonderful.” 

“Yeah, but I initially wanted to get an engineering course though I failed.” 

“Yeah, but we have too much engineers and physicists in our ‘family’.” Said Junpei with his fingers forming scare quotes, to differentiate their actual families. “Your dad and your mom are gun designers and arms dealers, I’m a physicist, Chidori’s a chemical engineer and an artist. Your dad’s cousin’s a chemist and a drug dealer, while her husband tags along. Fuuka’s also an engineer, albeit we are different from each other.” 

“Aight, I understand. Can you get me the 10mm ratchet? I’m adding in the last touches.” 

“Aight.” Chidori gave it to Vseva. “When have you been working on this?” 

“Since Tuesday.” 

“No. Like what time did you start, today?” 

“Oh… just yesterday, and recently, 6:30.”

“So you’ve eaten?” 

“Yeah, the IRP.” 

“Aight, we’ll be meeting Mitsuru then.” 

“Bye, guys.” 

After that, he installed the lamps, followed by other important parts, such as the fuel tank pipe, the clutch cylinder and its lining, the handbrake, gear linkage and the radiator and its hoses, followed by lunch, which was just meat and vegetables from the refrigerator and the IRP pack.

Then came another set of parts. Vsevolod finally got the dashboard and the seats he ordered a few weeks ago. He signed the papers and its deliveryman went off. 

At last he was finally getting close. He added in some other things, such as the gear stick and the air filter. 

So he checked the list of parts he needed to install. He needed to install the wires, which were the trickiest, the dashboard, the audio system, seats, the radio, fenders, rear and front hood covers, wheels, tyres, the turbocharger, a first aid kit and a fire extinguisher and an emergency stop sign. He also realized that the car should be fixed as to the country’s inspection standards (such as same level of brake forces, brakes that don’t leak, good lighting and steering angles). 

He muttered to himself, realizing his job wasn’t finished yet. 

“Well, fuck me. I have to do more shit.”

He decided to deal with the dashboard and the audio system for today, but only so they can be assembled at its final stages. 

For the dashboard (which was just a 2140 except it had more modifications), he installed the speedometer, then a tachometer so he could estimate the right time he should shift or not. The Santosic originally did not have a tachomter, but it can have one, but compared to a Samogon engine, the values of tachometers were different. Fortunately, he paid (with his money) Fuuka to redesign the speedometer to fit an odometer. The tachometer was sourced from a wrecked Scania 141.

He also replaced the old 2140’s gauges with a custom set, designed by Fuuka. The middle, which was the new (not so new) speedometer, was retained, but the rest of the original gauges, were replaced by one unifying gauge, combining the oil pressure, amps (battery power), water and temperature. The right one was where the tachometer was placed. He wired them into their places. 

He also placed a clinometer, which had a compass and a boost gauge. In the middle it had a digital clock. 

Wait, what, a clinometer? Yes. He still remembered a puzzled Zinovij and Fuuka for a request. 

\-----  
“What the fuck is that for?” Asked Zinovij as he saw Vsevolod buy said device, from Fuuka. 

“Yeah, you’re not turning your cars into those SUVs, are you?” Fuuka asked. 

“Maybe.”  
\-----

Now back to the present, Vseva still had more parts to install. So he took a short, 1 hour break because he worked a lot for today. 

Lastly, Vseva added an indicator panel that had several light indications, such as the fog light being activated. 

Vseva also got hold of the turbocharger that he ordered weeks before. It was nice enough to run on an AZLK (or the San Andrean version, the AZMG) and it could fire up said vehicle at let’s say, 140 hp. It had a gauge that indicated how much air the 2140 took. 

He also placed the turbocharger and its gauge, then replaced the stock audio system with a radio/mp3 player, fitted at a separate compartment. What was once the radio was filled up with a platform of sockets that were connected to the other gauges, and had a charger for his laptop. 

He was getting close, thank the gods! He reinstalled the fenders, the front and rear hood covers, the tires and wheels, a first aid kit, a fire extinguisher, and an emergency stop sign. Sometime later, he’d install an AKS-74U or a PPSh-41, pretty much a standard safety kit for drivers. 

“What else?” Vseva thought, as he looked at his list. There were some other things: the wiring, the exhaust pipe, the cup holders, fuel tank, the fuel itself, brake fluids and the fluids for the suspension, and then installed them, taking him 3 hours to do so. 

He also gave up on the refrigerator, since it might take more space at the rear or at any other place. 

It was 1900h, and a call rang.

“Vseva! It’s your grandpa, Takeharu! Could you take some milk, sausages, kaša, sugar and get the ArArAt I ordered, and bring it tomorrow? I already paid Ken.”

“Aight, grandpa.” 

Vsevolod realized one thing, he didn’t eat dinner yet. He ate some sausages, lettuce and a lot of 6 hour rice he cooked, brought from the nearby greenhouse that Anisija’s father was an employee of and that Vseva worked part time as a driver). After that, he placed the remaining rice onto the family refrigerator, recooking it with some kecap manis that he bought from Ken out of novelty purposes. 

Vseva thought he wasn’t tired, so he planned to go to Ken’s store. Fortunately, no one used the van, so he asked Mitsuru’s permission, which she did. He drove all the way to Ken’s store, which took him an hour. 

“Sorry, Ken, I’m going to buy some shit for grandpa.” 

“I don’t see you this late though. I’m going to open the pub soon, if you want to buy something, do it right now.” 

“I’m here for grandpa’s package.” Ken pulled out two bags and asked him if he wanted to go to the pub or not. 

“Do you want go to the pub?”

“Nah, I’m good, for now. I’m too busy building that car of mine.” 

“See you tomorrow, then.” 

Vseva paid 300 for the milk, sausages, kaša and some bags of sugar. He packed the bags to the van’s cargo area and left back to his house. It was dark, and he forgot to turn on the lights. He had his smartphone with him, and used its flashlight. 

He was tired and he retired to his room (which was in front of the house’s main door), playing Workers and Resources: Soviet Republic. He was now building an airport at the other side of his country, so he can transfer resources without having to quickly build a shitton of structures, which cost him a shitload of rubles. Talking of which, Anisija chatted him through VK’s messaging, on his phone. 

“What you doin?” she asked. 

“Playing the usual.” 

“Government simulator, car building simulator, or multiplayer tank simulator? How’s the car going?” 

“The former.” 

“Ah, you’ve built the rails?”

“Yeah.” 

“Hey, tell me if you finished the car. Imma give you a handjob, if you want to.” 

“Thanks. You want something in reciprocation?” 

“Of course. If you know what I mean? Ayy, Imma go sleep too.” When Vseva read Anisija’s message for the day, he realized it was getting late, 0:30 already?” 

Then he typed with a “night!”, and set his alarm on his phone, to 6:30, 7:00, 8:00.


End file.
